firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mississauga Fire
Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 101 - 15 Fairview Rd. West (@ Hurontario St.) :Pump 101 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) Photo of Pumper 101 :Squad 101 - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1500/500/40F) Photo of Squad 101 :Aerial 101 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1750/300/105' tower) Photo of Aerial 101 :Air /Light 101 - 1988 GMC / Dependable Photo of Air Light 101 :Command 101 - 1987 GMC / Metalfab (1997) Photo of CMD 101 Fire Station No. 102 - 710 Third St. :Pump 102 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :Parade - 1953 Bickle Seagrave Anniversary Series pump (625/100) Fire Station No. 103 - 2035 Lushes Ave. (@ Lakeshore Rd.) Built 1985 :Pump 103 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29500) Photo of Pumper 103 :Aerial 103 - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior/Smeal (1250/250/105') Photo of Aerial 103 :Parade - 1928 Bickle pump Fire Station No. 104 - 62 Port St. :Pump 104 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1050/55' boom) Fire Station No. 105 - 7101 Goreway Dr. :Squad 105 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / Seagrave Canada (1500/500/50F) :Aerial 105 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/200/20F/105') Fire Station No. 106 - 3450 Dixie Rd. :Squad 106 - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF / Seagrave (1500/?) :Aerial 106 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/250/20F/87' tower) Fire Station No. 107 - 1965 Dundas St. West (@ Erin Mills Pkwy.) Built in 1970 :Squad 107 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1500/500/40F) :Aerial 107 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1050/260/100') Fire Station No. 108 - 2267 Britannia Rd. West (Training Academy) :Pump 108 - 1999 ALF 148 Eagle / Smeal (1750/500/25F) :Tanker 101 - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (1250/2000/500F) Fire Station No. 109 - 1735 Britannia Rd. East :Pump 109 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1250/400/50' telesqurt) Fire Station No. 110 - 2316 Hurontario St. :Pump 110 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) :Aerial 110 - 2004 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105') Fire Station No. 111 - 2740 Derry Rd. West :Squad 111 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :Aerial 111 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior (1050/260/105') Fire Station No. 112 - 4090 Creditview Rd. Built 1985 :Pump 112 - 2001 American Lafrance 148 (1500/500/30F) Fire Station No. 114 - 5845 Falbourne St. Built 1989 :Pump 114 - 1998 ALF Eagle / Smeal (1500/500) :Squad 114 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :Hazmat 101 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable :SOV101 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck Fire Station No. 115 - 4595 Glen Erin Dr. :Pump 115 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar / Smeal (2000/500/30F) :Aerial 115 - 1999 ALF / Smeal (1750/400/105') Fire Station No. 116 - 7033 Telford Way :Pump 116 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29493) Fire Station No. 117 - 1090 Nuvik Ct. :Pump 117 - 1998 ALF Eagle / Smeal (1500/500/55' boom) Fire Station No. 118 - 1045 Bristol Rd. West :Pump 118 - 1996 HME 1870 / Smeal (1250/400/55' boom) :Canteen 101 - 1991 GMC/PK Welding Step Van Fire Station No. 119 - 3201 Elmbank Rd. :Pump 119 - 1996 HME 1870 / Smeal (1250/400/55' boom) Fire Station No. 121 - 6745 Mavis Rd. Built 2002 :Pump 121 - 2001 American Lafrance (1500/500) Fire Station No. 122 - 3600 Thomas St. Built 2003 :Pump 122 - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable/Smeal (2000/500/30F) (new pumper body by Depenable after a roll-over accident) Assignment unknown :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Dependable pump (1750/500/50F) :1999 ALF 148 Eagle / Smeal pump (1750/500/25F) :1999 ALF 148 Eagle / Smeal pump (1750/500/25F) Spare apparatus :Squad 150 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar / Smeal (2000/500/30F) :1997 HME Penetrator / Superior (1250/500) (ex P-103) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P102) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P115) :1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte pump (1250/500) (ex-P116) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pump (1250/500) :Pump 151 - 1989 Mack MR688P / Superior (1250/500) :Pump 155 - 1988 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/500) :Aerial 151 - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/250/105') :Aerial 150 - 1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/250/105') On order :2010 Spartan / Smeal 105' quint :2010 Spartan / Smeal 105' quint Retired apparatus :1997 ALF Eagle / 1990 Dependable heavy rescue :1996 HME 1871 / 1988 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to Springwater, Ontario) :1996 HME 1871 / 1987 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to North Middlesex, Ontario.) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pump (1250/500/50' telesqurt) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson/Bronto platform (1250/225/85' Bronto) :1986 Mack / Anderson pump (1250/500) :1984 King CM-1 pump (1050/500 :1984 King CM-1 pump (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / Mond heavy rescue (Sold to Pelham, Ontario.) :1984 GMC / PK Welding heavy rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach, Ontario.) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville/Anderson-Bronto (1988) platform (1050/500/92' Bronto) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (Sold to Verdun, Québec. Later Montréal, Québec.) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75') (Sold to Saint-Pierre, Québec. Later Montréal, Québec.) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (Sold to Erin, Ontario.) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pump (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pump (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation, Ontario.) :1977 Ford C900 / King pump (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King, Ontario.) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pump (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pump (840/700F) :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pump (840/500) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury, Ontario.) :1971 Ford C / Thibault pump (840/500) :1971 Ford C / King quint (840/200/100') (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish, Nova Scotia) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/100') (Sold to Woolwich, Ontario.) :1967 Dodge / King pump (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel) :1966 Dodge / King pump (625/?) (Sold to Hampden, Newfoundland.) :1960 GMC / Marsh pump (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pump (Sold to Arnstein, Ontario.) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pump (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pump (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pump :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *A new Station No. 116 is under construction at 6825 Tomken Rd. to replace the current rented facility on Telford Way. The new building, slated to open in Summer 2011, will consist of a 9,000 square foot fire station and a 28,000 paramedic facility. It is a joint project with Peel EMS. External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks Category:Peel Region Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus